I just wanna Say
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: 2nd Fanfic in this sub/Untuk ELF karna ini tentang ELF/Maaf jika ini termasuk JUNK Fic/"Kau tau... aku akhir-akhir ini selalu sedih ketika mendengar nama Super Junior." /Summary Jelek/RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

**SECOND** FanFic in this Fandom

_Mianhae lagi-lagi saya datang dengan membawa fic yang berisi keresahan saya karna tidak mendapatkan tiket SS4.._

_Mianhae.._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), Main character is ELF_

_**ELF **__milik__** Super Junior**_

_**Park Jung Soo—Leeteuk **__milik__** God, His Parents, SMent, Super Junior, ELF, and **__**Beautiful leather**__**..**_

_Source of __**Super Junior and ELF is the saddest love story in this world**__ :: __**Google**_

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Shining Star – Super Junior**

**Why I Like You – Super Junior**

* * *

.

**::I just Wanna Say::**

.

* * *

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya wookie tepat sebelum aku menyentuh gagang pintu keluar. Aku menatap namja itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mau ke Taman dekat sini, Wookie." Ia menatapku kaget.

"Tapi Leeteuk hyung..." aku mengangguk memotong ucapannya. "Aku tau sebentar lagi show mulai, dan diluar juga ada ribuan ELF yang akan 'menyerang'. Tapi aku sudah menyamar kok." Ujarku santai sembari menarik kerah jaket yang menutupi mulutku.

"T-tapi—," lagi-lagi aku memotong ucapannya. "Aku bawa Handphone Wookie, kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti mengabari kalian. Aku hanya ingin melihat langit. Kau tau 'kan aku suka langit?"

Kulihat Wookie ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun ia tak jadi protes ketika seorang namja memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Yesung hyung?" tanya Wookie pelan sembari melihat namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu memastikan.

"Biarkan saja hyung pergi, Chagi." Ucap namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu santai. "Nde, Wookie, Yesung aja santai kok. Jadi tenang saja ya? Yesungie, aku keluar dulu." Ujarku santai sembari keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

...

[Leeteuk Point of View]

Aku berjalan was-was sembari mengetatkan syal yang melilit leherku. Puluhan ELF terlihat memenuhi pintu masuk yang aku lewati. Ingin rasanya aku berjalan kearah mereka dan menyapa, tapi oh, sayangnya aku tak mau cari mati. Bisa-bisa aku mati sesak nafas karna dipeluk mereka.

Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah aku selamat sampai keluar gedung itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan. Mataku tak sengaja menatap selembaran yang tertempel di dinding, aku membacanya sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang poster itu aku akan menjawabnya, itu poster tentang Show kami. Yup, tepat SS4 yang kini sedang dilaksanakan di Indonesia. Ani, ani... jangan berpikir aku mengerti bahasa Indonesia, itu tertulis dengan bahasa Inggris jadi yah... aku sedikit mengerti apa yang tertulis disana.

Aku menatap kekanan dan kekiri, orang-orang dengan santai dan tidak perduli melewatiku. _Berarti aku sukses mengelabui mereka kan?_ Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Aku menatap bangku panjang dibelakangku lalu perlahan aku mendudukan tubuhku disana. Aku mendongkak menatap langit lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ya, dimanapun, kapanpun, saat apapun, aku tak bisa menghilangkan hobi rahasiaku ini. Menatap langit memang ampuh untuk menghilangkan segala beban dihati. Angin malam yang menyentuh kulitku membuatku semakin nyaman dalam posisiku. Ratusan bintang terlihat indah terhampar di langit kelam.

"Annyeong..." aku tersentak kaget, dengan cepat aku menatap seseorang yang tadi menyapaku. Dengan gusar aku merapihkan syal dan topiku.

"Annyeong..." balasku dengan suara yang ku serak-serakkan. Ia tersenyum lalu menatap sisi bangku yang kosong disampingku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya dengan bahasa yang tidak aku ketahui artinya. Yeoja itu terdiam menatapku bingung. _Tuhan, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya!_

Aku menatapnya panik lalu entah dari mana terlintas ide cemerlang dipikiranku. "Er... a-aku sedang belajar bahasa Korea. Untuk alasan tertentu aku hanya boleh menjawab pertanyaan dan berbicara dengan bahasa korea. Mian..." ucapku ragu. Aku menatap yeoja itu ragu.

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan. "Ne, arraseo. Aku akan bicara dengan bahasa korea saja." Ucapnya santai dengan bahasa korea yang lancar sembari tertawa kecil, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyaku ragu, ia mengangguk senag. "Nde! Aku bisa kok! Nah, sekarang aku tanya lagi. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk tempat disampingku, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa umurmu, oppa?" tanyanya membuatku tersentak. _Apa dia tau identitasku?_

"O-oppa?" ulangku ragu, ia menatapku bingung. "Eh? Ah! Miaan! Aku tak tau kalau kau perempuan. Mian! Mian!" ia berulang kali berminta maaf, aku tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat tanganku menyuruhnya diam.

"Ani. Aku memang laki-laki, aku hanya kaget mendengar kau memanggilku oppa. Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanyaku pelan, yeoja itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"16 tahun!" aku tersentak kaget. "MWO! 16 TAHUN!" teriakku tak percaya ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya bingung, aku menatap yeoja dihadapanku tak percaya.

"Ani. Aku hanya tidak percaya saja kau 16 tahun." ia terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasanku. "Nde. Kamu bukan orang pertama yang kaget dengan umurku. Well, wajahku memang terlihat tua sih." Ujarnya santai.

"Ani! Kau tidak terlihat tua, kau hanya terlihat dewasa!" tekanku tulus, ia menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo, oppa." Gumamnya pelan, lalu kami terdiam, aku kembali menatap langit sedangkan ia memainkan handphonenya.

'_Shining star! Like a little diamond, make me love_

_Looking at me with the sweet smle that's like a dream to me_

_Wishper to me we'll always be together, 'tll the end of time~'_

Aku menatap yeoja disampingku kaget. Dia masih asik bernyanyi sampai tak sadar aku menatapnya.

"La-lagu itu..." ia menatapku kaget. Yeoja itu sedikit tersentak lalu menatapku. "Eh? Mian aku tak dengar. Tadi oppa bilang apa?" tanyanya sembari melepas sebelah earphonenya.

"Tadi kau bernyanyi? Lagu itu S-shining Star kan?"

"AH! Itu? Hehe..." ia mengaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Mian. Aku selalu seperti itu ketika mendengar lagu mereka. Kau tau ya? Hehe, itu arti lagu mereka dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Mereka?"

"Nde... mereka,_ bintangku, cahayaku, hidupku_... Super Junior." Ia menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik kedua kakinya agar melipat di depan dadanya. "_Shining star~ Like a little diamond, make me love~_" ia kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Kau ELF?" tanyaku penasaran, ia menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Ya. Aku ELF. Kau juga kan?" Aku tersentak mendengarnya, aku mengangguk ragu. "Nde... tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga..." Jawabku ragu.

"Tapi... jujur saja aku baru menjadi ELF..." ungkapnya sembari tersenyum menatap ke dinding dihapan kami. "Sejak kapan?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak ingat tanggal berapa aku menjadi ELF. Tapi yang aku ingat... hari-hariku mengenal mereka sungguh indah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi ELF." Ia tersenyum kecil, aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan haru.

"Kau tau... aku akhir-akhir ini selalu sedih ketika mendengar nama Super Junior." Aku menatapnya kaget. "Wae? Kau membeci mereka?" tanyaku was-was. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Sama sekali tidak. Aku mencintai mereka sama seperti aku mencintai diriku, um... mungkin lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri." Tuturnya dengan suara serak. "L-lalu?"

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Aku... saat aku browsing beberapa hari lalu... aku menemukan beberapa artikel yang membuatku tak kuasa menahan air mata." Ia tersenyum sedih lalu menatapku "Tertawalah jika kau mau. Wajar jika namja tertawa mendengar cerita yang terdengar terlalu hiperbola ini." Aku menggeleng, "Ani! Aku tidak akan tertawa! Aku... walaupun aku bukan ELF, aku menghormati perasaan kalian!" tekanku yakin, ia menatapku tak percaya lalu senyuman kembali terukir diwajahnya.

"Gomawo. Aku lanjutkan ya?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku... aku menemukan berbagai artikel sedih tentang mereka..." ia menutup matanya.

"...Tentang rintangan yang mereka lewati sejak pertama kali debut. Tentang berbagai komentar miring tentang mereka. Tentang berbagai kecelakaan yang menimpa anggota mereka..." ia memutus ucapannya lalu menari nafas dalam "...namun lagi-lagi diberikan komentar yang benar-benar tidak manusiawi dari mereka! Apa maksud mereka menjelek-jelekan Super Junior? Mereka dengan mudah mengatakan '_Kenapa dia masih hidup?_' DAMN IT! Mereka sama sekali tak tahu penderitaannya! Mereka tidak tahu kalau Heechul oppa menahan sakit karna penopang besi dikakinya! Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya Heechul oppa menggerakkan kakinya saat comeback stage itu! Apa-apaan mereka! Seenaknya saja mengomentari kalau itu hanya tarian anak kecil! Kalian jahat! Sungguh!" suaranya mengecil diakhir kalimat. Aku hanya dapat diam mematung disampingnya.

"Apalagi tentang kecelakaan yang melibatkan Leeteuk oppa, Eunhyuk oppa, Shindong oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa..." bisiknya pelan, aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Mereka... mereka...," suara yeoja disampingku semakin serak, isakan pelan terdengar. "Mereka tidak tahu betapa sakit yang oppadeul rasakan! Leeteuk oppa yang terkena pecahan kaca ditubuhnya! Eunhyuk dan Shindong oppa yang mengalami memar dibeberapa bagan tubuhnya dan... dan... Kyuhyun oppa yang nyaris meninggal... mereka...," gadis itu menunduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata. Aku membeku disampingnya, tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir perlahan dari mataku.

Ya, memori itu kembali terulang, memori menyeramkan yang nyaris membuatku mati tak bisa bernafas ketika melihat Kyuhyun—Dongsaeng termuda di Super Junior tergeletak tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat melekat ditubuhnya.

Perih, sakit... aku tak kuat menahan air mata jika mengingat kenangan itu. Semua member terguncang hebat saat kejadian itu. Semua menangis menatap Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dalam kondisi meregang nyawa saat itu. Senyuman tidak pernah terukir diwajah kami pada saat itu, kami tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Semua berdoa, semua menangis, semua bersedih, kami semua _mati_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalian tahu, kami benar-benar mati dalam kesedihan saat itu, terlebih lagi Sungmin—Namja manis yang merupakan teman sekamar Kyuhyun itu menangis hebat sembari menatap Kyuhyun dari luar ICU, sama halnya dengan Donghae—Namja yang paling mudah mengeluarkan air mata dan Eunhyuk—Si Dancing Macine Super Junior yang merupakan orang pertama yang menemukan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak jauh dari kami. Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat menyeramkan, aku tak mau lagi mengalami hal itu.

"Mian..." yeoja disampingku menghela nafas lalu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Aku menatapnya tenang, aku yakin syal dan topi yang menutupi wajahku dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir. "Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?" tanyanya sembari menatapku, aku menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa... itu tidak menggangguku." Ucapku pelan.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kami kembali diam sekitar dua menit lamanya sampai yeoja itu berdiri lalu berlari menjauh kearah Namja yang membawa beberapa gelas plastik diatas nampan, dia dan namja itu bebicara dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti, tak lama namja itu memberikan dua gelas plastik kepada yeoja yang memberinya beberapa lembar uang? Entahlah aku tak tau. Yeoja itu berlari kearahku lalu menyodorkan satu gelas plastik kearahku.

"Ini. Ambilah, ini sebagai permintaan maafku telah menyita waktumu untuk menemaniku ngobrol." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tak keberatan menemanimu kok!"

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani! Ambil ini oppa! Um... anggap saja kalau aku mentraktirmu!" aku menghela nafas menyadari kalau sekuat apapun aku menolak yeoja itu pasti akan terus memaksaku, aku perlahan mengambil gelas itu. "Gomawo..." ia tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di sampingku.

Ia menatap handphone ditangannya lalu menatapku takut. "Ya, oppa. Kau tidak masuk? Nanti kau susah dapat tempat lho!" ujarnya panik, aku menatap jam tanganku panik lalu menghela nafas.

"Masih ada waktu sebentar lagi kok. Lalu, kamu sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?" tanyaku, Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu meneguk minuman hangat miliknya. "Aku tak dapat tiketnya." Jawabnya santai sembari menatap dinding dihadapannya. Aku tersentak kaget "Mwo! Kok bisa?" ia terkekeh pelan.

"Nde, aku tak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli tiket itu, oppa..." ia terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum miris. "...well.. berbagai cara telah aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan tiket itu sih... tapi... yah... ELF di Indonesia 'kan bukan aku saja..." Jawabnya santai sembari bersenandung pelan, aku menyerit heran menatapnya. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" ia menatapku.

"Hum... aku juga tak tau. Aku hanya ingin datang kesini untuk menatap itu..." ia menunjuk lightstik berwarna pearl shappire blue yang di pegang oleh yeoja lain. "...Aku suka warnanya. Indah. Cantik. Aku suka..." ia kembali meminum minuman ditangannya, aku menatap kearah lightstik itu lalu mengangguk pelan. "Nde. Aku juga suka."

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menatapku. "Kau mau dengar kutipan tentang Cinta ELF kepada Super Junior yang menyedihkan?" tanyanya antusias, aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa itu? Coba kau jelaskan." Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Untung aku sudah hapal. Jadi ini catatan dari salah satu ELF pengguna FB, dia tulis disana..." ia kembali menatap lighstik yang dipegang yeoja-yeoja itu.

"_**Daripada berjalan-jalan di taman, aku memilih tinggal di rumah… dengan komputerku… melihat penampilan kalian…  
Daripada pergi ke konser bersama-sama, aku tinggal di rumah… membiarkan suara kalian menggemai diriku..  
Daripada pergi keluar untuk makan, aku tinggal di rumah… memandangi foto-foto kalian.. yang mana membuatku merasa begitu cukup…  
Daripada pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton, aku tinggal di rumah… menonton lagi dan lagi drama kalian…  
Daripada mencintai 1 orang, aku mencintai 13 oppa…  
Daripada merasa cemburu, aku bahagia dan memilih untuk sharing bersama ribuan E.L.F…  
Daripada berargumen, kita mempunyai waktu yang damai…  
Daripada berkata selamat tinggal, kita berjanji untuk tetap berada disisi satu sama lain sampai akhir waktu…  
Tetapi cinta kita ini sama dengan yang lain… Karena kita juga punya senyum dan air mata…  
Karena kalian, aku bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia…  
Karena kalian, aku tidak bisa menghentikan airmataku…  
Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kalian menjadi bagian dari hidupku…  
Kalian mengendalikan hidupku, perasaanku, emosiku, apa saja yang menjadi bagian diriku…  
Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain semakin mencintai kalian…  
Teman-temanku bertanya padaku bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai rasa cinta yang tidak nyata ini, cinta satu sisi, cinta yang menyedihkan dan cinta tanpa harapan seperti ini…  
Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang sekalipun belum pernah aku temui di hidupku…  
Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?  
Bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan perasaan ini?  
Bagaimaana aku harus mengatakan bahwa mereka (temanku) salah?  
Karena mereka tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi E.L.F , mereka tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini…  
Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan itu cinta yang tidak nyata padahal hatiku berkata nyata…?  
Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan itu cinta satu sisi ketika satu-satunya yang aku cinta, ternyata mencintaiku (ELF) juga…?  
Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan ini adalah cinta tanpa harapan padahal cinta ini memberiku kekuatan… memberiku tenaga untuk menghilangkan kesusahanku… membuatku berharap… membuatku bermimpi…?  
Tetapi ada satu sisi di mana temanku benar, ini adalah cinta yang menyedihkan, cinta yang paling menyedihkan…  
Cinta ini sangat membuatku sakit…**_

_**Aku mulai mencintai kalian karena senyuman kalian, semua yang kalian tampakkan itu lucu dan menggelikan…  
Penampilan kalian ini sangat membuatku tertawa…  
Tetapi, semakin aku mencintai kalian, semakin pula aku menangis…  
Aku menangis saat kalian menang untuk pertama kali… kenangan saat seharusnya aku tersenyum bahagia… tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa airmata menetes diluar kendaliku…  
Aku menangis saat kalian mendapat kecelakaan mobil dan bertanya mengapa bukan aku saja yang mendapat kecelakaan itu daripada kalian…  
Aku menangis saat kalian terpecah…  
Aku menangis saat ribuan E.L.F menyemangati kalian, tapi aku hanya di sini, tidak membantu…  
Aku menangis saat kalian datang lagi setelah 1 tahun 6 bulan…  
Aku menangis saat aku sangat merindukan Ki Bum…  
Aku menangis saat kalian menang di MUTIZEN pertama kali setelah comeback…  
Aku menangis…  
Ketika Angel Teuki ku berbicara tentang neneknya yang hebat…  
Ketika Fishie ku menunjukkan betapa sayang dan rindunya ia kepada ayahnya…  
Ketika Yesung ku berterimakasih kepada ibunya…  
Ketika Kyuhyun ku meyakinkan ayahnya dia minta maaf tapi dia merasa bahagia ketika bisa bersama-sama dengan member yang lain dan para fan..  
Aku menangis saat menjanjikan kalian agar menang nomer 1 sebanyak 13 kali (untuk Bonamana) …  
Aku mengingkari janjiku… maaf…**_

_**Aku menangis ketika kalian menangis juga…  
Karena aku tidak bisa menemani kalian… menghapus airmata kalian, jadi aku akan di sini… menangis bersama kalian…  
Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sebuah cinta bisa begitu menyakitkan…jika aku tidak mencintai kalian…  
Di kehidupan mendatangku, aku tidak akan mencintai kalian semua. Karena di kehidupan mendatang, aku tidak akan menjadi E.L.F lagi.  
Di kehidupan mendatangku , tidak akan ada lagi E.L.F, tidak ada lagi Super Junior.  
Di kehidupan mendatangku, aku berharap kalian menjadi diri kalian sendiri.  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Leeteuk, hanya ada seorang yang diam dan menyenangkan, Park Jung Soo;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Heecul, hanya ada seorang penyorak tapi mengejutkan, Kim Hee Chul;**_

_**Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Hankyung, hanya ada seorang yang gentel dan pemikir yang bisa membuat nasi goreng yang enak, HanGeng;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Yesung, hanya ada seorang yang mempunyai suara yang artistic, Kim Jong Woon;**_

_**Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Kangin, hanya ada si glib tongue yang suka minum, Kim Young Woon;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Shindong, hanya ada seorang yang tidak begitu menarik di mata tetapi sebenarnya penuh talenta, Shin Dong Hee;**_

_**Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Sungmin, hanya ada seorang yang bisa berekspresi cute untuk membuat orang tuanya bahagia, Lee Sung Min;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Eunhyuk, hanya ada seorang yang bisa menampakkan gusinya ketika tertawa lebar, Lee Hyuk Jae;**_

_**Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Donghae, hanya ada seorang yang bekerja keras demi mewujudkan impian ayahnya, Lee Dong Hae;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Siwon, hanya ada seorang beraura pangeran tetapi suka skinship, Choi Si Won;**_

_**Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Ryeowook, hanya ada seorang yang cute dan pemalu yang mempunyai suara surga, Kim Ryeo Wook;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Kibum, hanya ada seorang yang asik bermain PSPnya hingga lupa untuk makan, Kim Ki Bum;  
Tidak ada lagi Super Junior Kyuhyun, hanya ada seseorang yang menampakkan senyum manis dan evilnya, Cho Kyu Hyun;**_

_**Tidak lagi sebuah grup Super Junior, satu kehidupan Super Junior sudah cukup.  
Biarkanlah cinta dan perhatian ini semua digunakan dalam kehidupan sekarang, jangan tinggalkan lagi di kehidupan mendatang.  
Semua waktu dan apapun yang tidak menyenangkan akan berakhir…  
Jadilah diri kalian sendiri…  
Tidak akan ada lagi Super Junior, tidak ada lagi sekumpulan massa penggemar di sekeliling kalian, tidak ada lagi bodyguard yang melindungi, tidak ada lagi rumor yang tidak diharapkan …  
Kalian bisa bebas melakukan apa saja yang kalian inginkan, mencintai orang yang ingin kalian cintai…  
Kalian tidak harus berdandan saat hanya ingin berkeliling taman…  
Kalian bisa bergandengan tangan dengan pacar kalian, makan kue bersama, menonton film bersama…  
Kalian bisa menonton konser dengan keluarga kalian bersama-sama, bila ada orang lain di panggung, itu bukanlah Super Junior lagi…  
Ketika waktu itu datang, kalian tidak harus begadang tiap malam, kalian tidak akan lagi tidur hanya selama 2 atau 3 jam gara-gara jadwal.  
Kalian semua akan makan dengan baik, tidur dengan nyenyak…  
Ketika waktu itu datang, kalian tidak akan lagi sakit pinggang gara-gara berjam-jam latihan gerakan dance, tidak akan lagi meninggalkan luka dan bekas di tubuh kalian yang masih muda itu…  
Kalian tidak harus lagi berkata seperti "Ketika kamera mulai, aku harus berganti dari Park Jung Soo kepada Leeteuk, Leader Super Junior, dan aku harus menampilkan yang terbaik bagi semuanya"  
Ketika waktu itu datang, bahkan ketika kalian sakit, kalian bisa istirahat dengan tenang dan tidak harus memaksakan senyuman selama tampil hanya untuk menyapa para fan…  
Tetapi sejauh ini sekarang, kalian adalah Super Junior yang tercipta untuk E.L.F . Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dirubah.  
Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan E.L.F kepada kalian adalah : mencintai kalian sangat, sangat dan sangat, memberikan yang terbaik dalam mencintai.  
Karena di kehidupan mendatang tidak akan ada lagi Super Junior, kami akan memberikan cinta kami kepada kalian sekarang.  
Di hidup ini, aku akan mencintai kalian sejauh aku bisa. Di hidup ini, biarkan para E.L.F mencintai kalian sejauh kami bisa.  
Di kehidupan mendatang, ku mohon hiduplah dengan orang yang benar-benar tercipta untuk kalian.  
Di kehidupan mendatang aku tidak akan mencintai kalian semua, sungguh.  
Karena di kehidupan mendatang, duniaku tidak akan terdiri lagi dari Super Junior, Super Junior tidak akan ada lagi.  
Tapi bagaimanapun juga, di hidupku sekarang ini Super Junior masih tetap ada.  
Aku masih akan memilih untuk menjadi E.L.F  
Super Junior dan E.L.F adalah cinta yang paling menyedihkan di dunia…**_

_**Dan jika aku boleh memilih lagi, aku masih ingin memilih menjadi E.L.F dan masih memilih untuk tetap mencintai kalian.  
Kita akan berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama-sama…  
Karena kita memulai bersama-sama dan kita seharusnya tetap bersama satu sama lain…**_"

Aku kembali membeku ditempat, yeoja itu tersenyum lalu menarik nafas panjang. "...benar-benar menyedihkan 'kan?" tanyanya, aku tak bisa merespon karna sibuk menahan air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Ia tak menanyaiku lebih ia hanya tersenyum lalu menatap langit.

"Menurut oppa. Super Junior masih ada tidak saat umurku duapuluh tahunan?" aku menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku yang mulai bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

"Nde... untuk mewujudkan mimpiku."

"Mimpimu?"

"Nde. Aku ingin membeli tiket Show Super Junior dengan usahaku sendiri." Ia tersenyum sembari berdiri, aku masih terduduk sembari menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-Kau akan terus mencintai kami sampai umurmu dua puluh tahun lebih?" ia menyerit heran.

"Kami?" aku yang menyadari kesalahanku langsung melarat perkataanku. "Ani. Maksudku, apa kamu akan terus mencintai Super Junior sampai umurmu dua puluh tahun lebih?"

Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Ani. Aku tidak akan mencintai mereka sampai umurku segitu."

Aku menunduk sedih, "Tapi..." aku menatapnya malas. "...Tapi aku akan mencintai mereka selamanya!" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Selamanya?" ulangku tak percaya ia menganguk.

"_**Yup! Promise To Believe, Super Junior + ELF = Forever!" **_ucapnya semangat, aku kembali menatapnya tak percaya.

"Gomawo..." lirihku pelan sembari tersenyum dibalik syal tebal yang kupakai. Ia kembali duduk disampingku.

**DRRT... DRTT...**

Dengan cepat aku meraih Handphoneku lalu menjawab panggilan masuk itu cepat.

'_HYUNG! KAU DIMANA?_' sontak aku menjauhkan handphoneku dari telingaku menghindari suara lengkingan kesal itu, yeoja disampingku terkikik geli melihat kelakuanku.

"A-Arra, aku akan kesana. Tenang. Iya-iya. Bye." Aku menaruh kembali handphoneku lalu menatap yeoja disampingku ragu.

"Mian..." ucapku pelan, ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Gak papa kok, aku juga mau pulang. Oppa gak salah, sudah sana pergi! Teman oppa nungguin tuh!" ucapnya sembari mendorongku, aku menatapnya ragu.

"Arra... tapi, er... aku mau bilang satu hal..." ia berhenti mendorongku. "Mwo?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu dengan cepat memeluknya erat. Sesuai perkiraanku ia memberontak. "Oppaaa! Lepaskan!" cicitnya, aku melepasnya lalu menatap sekitar. Para yeoja sudah menghilang semua entah sejak kapan, aku kembali menatap yeoja yang tengah menatapku marah.

"Apa maksud oppa 'hah?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kumohon tetaplah jadi ELF yang seperti ini." Ia menganga lalu terkikik. "ITU PASTI! Tapikan ga perlu meluk-meluk segala, oppa!" balasnya cepat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuhku kearahnya, ia menahan tubuhku "Mau apa lagi, oppa?" bisiknya marah. "Leeteuk imnida." Bisikku ditelinganya ia terdiam lalu tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bercanda, o—," ucapannya terpotong ketika menatap wajahku yang sudah tidak tersembunyi lagi dibalik syal.

"L-Leeteuk oppa?" cicitnya tak percaya, aku mengangguk. "Leeteuk imnida. Mian, aku harus pergi..." aku kembali memakai syalku lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan dia yang mematung tak percaya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah terdengar teriakkannya. "OPPAA, HWAITINGGG!"

Aku tersenyum lalu membalik tubuhku menatapnya. "GOMAWO!" teriakku cepat sembari melambaikan tangan, ia membalas lambaianku. Aku kembali berlari menjauhinya, walau samar aku mendengar ia mengucapkan "_Saranghae Super Junior, I believe you're untill the end_." aku hanya bisa tersenyum sembari bergumam pelan. "_Saranghae.."_

...

"HYUUNGG!" teriakkan Wookie menyambutku ketika aku masuk ke ruang ganti, aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "MIAAN!" teriakku sembari mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku.

"Hyung dari mana saja sih? Nyaris telat nih!" protesnya kesal, aku tertawa lalu menatap semua member lembut.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang ayo kita temui ELF Indonesia yang kita cintai ini!" ucapku semangat, mereka tertawa lalu menjawab serempak "OKE, HYUNG!".

Aku menatap mereka semua, "Siap?" mereka mengangguk.

"_**1 2 3 WE ARE SUPER JUNI~OR!"**_

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berteriak.

"_**PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE SUPER JUNIOR + ELF = FOREVEEER!"**_

Mereka menatapku bingung lalu tertawa. "Itu sologan baru, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun geli. Aku tertawa lalu menggeleng.

"_**Itu sologan kita dari awal sampai selamanya**_. Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang ayo kita bahagiakan ELF kita!" teriakku kencang, semuanya langsung berlari keluar ruang ganti kearah panggung.

_**Hey ELF kami minta maaf ya.**_

_**Kami sudah tidak muda lagi.**_

_**Kami tidak sekuat apa yang kalian pikirkan.**_

_**Kami tak se-sempurna apa yang kalian bayangkan.**_

_**Tapi kami mohon...**_

_**Cintailah kami karna inilah Kami..**_

_**Cintailah aku karna aku adalah Park Jungsuu.**_

_**Cintailah Heechul karna dia adalah Kim Heechul.**_

_**Cintailah Hankyung karna dia adalah Han Geng.**_

_**Cintailah Yesung karna dia adalah Kim Joungwoon.**_

_**Cintailah Kangin karna dia Kim Youngwoon. **_

_**Cintailah Shindong karna dia adalah Shin Donghee.**_

_**Cintailah Sungmin karna dia adalah Lee Sungmin.**_

_**Cintailah Eunhyuk karna dia adalah Lee HyukJae.**_

_**Cintailah Donghae karna dia adalah Lee Donghae.**_

_**Cintailah Siwon karna dia adalah Choi Siwon.**_

_**Cintailah Ryeowook karna dia adalah Kim Ryeowook.**_

_**Cintailah Kibum karna dia adalah Kim Ki Bum.**_

_**Cintailah Kyuhyun karna dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Karna... **_

_**Jika saatnya kami benar-benar terpecah atau lenyap dari kehidupan kalian**_

_**Kalian tetap mencintai kami..**_

_**Bukan sebagai member boy band terkenal Super Junior.**_

_**Bukan sebagai super star dunia.**_

_**Tapi mencintai kami sebagai diri kami..**_

_**Dan ELF ingatlah...**_

_**Kami mencintai kalian bukan karna kalian ELF Fans kami.**_

_**Bukan karna kalian merupakan seseorang yang membela kami mati-matian.**_

_**Tapi karna kalian adalah kalian...**_

_**Karna kamu adalah kamu...**_

_**Percayalah ELF, kami akan selalu mencintai kalian.**_

_**Dari dulu sampai Selamanya.**_

_**SUPER JUNIOR + ELF = LOVE**_

_**Saranghae...**_

* * *

**.**

**::FIN::**

**.**

* * *

**Again, the main character is ELF. Mian, mian... if this Fic is too bad for you. **

**Ah. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas respon baik pada Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini—'For me you are Imposible'.**

**::Gamsahamnida:: **Sjshiningstar, Alin, aii bii chan, Hikari Hoshigawa, Airhy santi, Mikami Azura, Han yeol rim, Cloud1124, Arit291, Cherryminnie pumpkinself, ReiRin-Kisuke, elsanti, carla marsha (Mian saya tidak bisa menjawab Review kalian lewat PM)

**Ah, iya... Banyak yang minta Twitter sama Facebook saya ya? Arraseo... ini... (Saya cenderung lebih aktif di Twitter..)**

**Twitter :: (at)Yuki_nyaan**

**Facebook :: Himawari Kazuki**

**Review Please **(Jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong katakan sejujurnya lewat Review. Tapi dengan teramat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. _Gomawo_)


End file.
